Nobility Ashes
by Michrure
Summary: As if the death of his father weren’t horrible enough in itself, Cloud must now deal with the weight of household chores and three demanding stepbrothers. However, fate has a funny way of turning paupers to princes, strangers to lovers. AU.FTU. SephCloud
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As if the death of his father weren't horrible enough in itself, Cloud must now deal with the weight of household chores and three demanding step-brothers. However, fate has a funny way of turning paupers to princes, strangers to lovers. AU/FTU. SephCloud.

**Nobility Ashes **

**Chapter One**

Only three tiny candles gave light to a dim room. The meagre glow bounced off the stone walls and made the room look much warmer than it really was. A wooden table was carelessly shoved in the corner, and besides that and the two chairs around it, all that was left of the furniture was a straw pile on the floor and a fireplace. Long ago the fire had died down and it had been too much of a hassle to ignite it again, considering the night was almost finished.

The body of a boy laid curled up on the straw pile. His limbs were locked tightly around his own torso, his knees pulled up near his chest. The cold made him shiver. Blue eyes stared blankly at the ashen fireplace before he let out a long, listless huff. Slowly, he sat up and reached a hand to rub at his blond hair, before he took in his grasp a book lying beside his straw pile. Letting his fingers roam the cover a moment, taking in the odd detail, he then opened it and began to read it for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

This was his room. It had been his room ever since his father passed away several years ago, leaving only a frayed image in the banks of his memory. The boy was now left to sleep in his tiny room at night, and left cold most days. His ragged clothes were his only choice of garb. It made him feel like some sort of peasant at times.

What sort of fortune did he have to gain when his step mother had taken everything in his father's name? Cloud was but a child at the age of seventeen and as the law would state, his mother had taken everything because she was his father's wife and Cloud was not an adult. Yes, he was the son of a nobleman. But he might as well have been a pauper, with the way he had been forced to live - cold, empty surroundings to call his room, long and tiresome hours of work, and what for? The only thing to be thankful for was the alternative non-option of living a life that made him a person even remotely similar to his step family.

The boy turned a few pages of his book before he read the first inscription. There lay in fluid handwriting, a simple "_To My Son, Cloud_". He had only ever seen his father write in such graceful cursive.

His father had lived a good life before he had met his second wife. As a child, Cloud had thought his step mother to be a horrible creature, bad for, and to, his father. However, he had promised his father that he would try and be happy with this new family, despite any ill feelings. The promise he made as a boy to his dying father was really the only thing that kept him tied to his step family. Cloud felt obligated to live with his three step brothers and the widowed wife in order to make sure that his father's soul was at rest. Secretly, Cloud had always thought that his step mother had somehow manipulated his father into marriage, but his father had seemed so smitten and truly in love with the bitter woman. He never had understood that love.

Feeling morose, the boy closed the book and lay back down on his makeshift bed. He closed his eyes and let the cold seep into his body, then, shivering, curled up and fell submissively to an uneasy rest.

-----

"Cloud, wake up and make my breakfast. If you burn my eggs this time, you'll have to clean my chambers."

Cloud opened his eyes, but quickly shut them with distaste. The sun was beaming obnoxiously through the one little window in the roof, the rays so intense he thought he might go blind. Groaning, he turned over aggressively and clenched his teeth. "I cleaned your chambers yesterday," he muttered quietly.

"Precisely," the voice replied smoothly, filled with a patience that did nothing but annoy the sleepy blonde, "and I am giving you the generous opportunity of a rest today. Just make the eggs right this time."

Cloud shifted slightly, still immobile. After a few short moments of blissful silence, he felt a toe dig hard into his back. He clenched his teeth tighter before turning to look up at his intruder. "If I don't want to make it this morning?" he challenged sharply.

"I'll tell mother," was the smug reply.

Cloud nearly scowled. The mere mention of the woman made his head hurt, and he finally sat up, giving the silver-haired intruder a sharp look. He fumed at the sight of those burning, bright green eyes and boyish face that bore judgement down at him. "Fine, Yazoo. Just get out," he said shortly.

A small smirk graced Yazoo's lips as he stared down at Cloud. "Good. Wash up before you do so. I do not wish to consume a soot and ash omelette."

Cloud ignored the comment, standing up and stalking over to carefully place his book on the table.

"I know you like reverting back to your naturally filthy state, but you could at least try and indulge mother today. We are having guests later. I would hate to see you beaten." Yazoo said hollowly, his tone implying the exact opposite.

The blond turned his head and glared at Yazoo. "I'm coming. Just go away."

Yazoo smirked to himself, and turned towards the wooden latched door, a quiet click of the door closing behind him.

Cloud frowned. Yazoo was the second oldest of his three step brothers. He always treated Cloud like a servant boy, and was never without a snide comment on his appearance. It might have been the boyish and effeminate way that Yazoo always looked that made him a little bit more egotistical and judgemental of others or just the fact that Yazoo silently delighted in the cold way that he always berated Cloud. Unlike his other step brothers, Yazoo had a solemn and quietly aggressive way of insulting the things that he did not like. It reflected in his calm, icy stares and the tilt of his young face, even in the simple swish of his long, silky hair.

Once alone again, Cloud let out a relieved huff. What he liked about this little tiny room was that it was completely his, and not even his step brother Yazoo pestered him too much here. It was a small luxury that could easily be taken away, but Cloud cherished this little space of his own as if that were not the case.

Cloud glanced through the little window in his roof. The sun seemed to hide away the moment he looked up, a dark cloud lifting to skew the warm rays. He wondered if that little window would be big enough from him to crawl out of. To do that might have been more trouble than the worth, seeing as he was already seventeen years old, and that the window seemed an escape route more fitting for a ten-year-old, and a petite one at that. Nonetheless, the sad fact that it might, one day, be his only escape made him ponder it a little bit longer.

If only he could just climb out of a window and never come back. Grimacing, Cloud tore his gaze away and headed for the door, leaving his room off to start the inevitably long day. As he left, three modest mice scurried noiselessly past his feet.

-----

After his morning washing, Cloud stalked into the kitchen. He had deliberately stretched his time at the water basin, in order to prolong the time it would take to get the breakfast in front of his brothers. He took slow steps to the kitchen and when he walked into the stone-walled kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of only Yazoo sitting at the tall breakfast table.

Yazoo sat with a large text folded open on the table. His long hair was tucked behind his ears as his eyes flashed across the words on the page. If he knew Cloud had entered the room, he had picked not to acknowledge the blond boy.

Cloud walked to the wood burning stove without a second glance at his step-brother. He was grateful for the lack of more outright attacks from Yazoo. He took in the silence of the room and placed the basket of freshly taken eggs on the countertop. Turning, he started to prepare the stove for cooking.

The silence was easily disrupted when the door was cracked open loudly and another boy joined them in the kitchen. Yazoo seemed perfectly unaffected while Cloud only gave a small flinch before ignoring it completely. Unfortunately, the new body did not appreciate such lack of acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Yazoo," the boy said in a demanding tone.

"And to you, Kadaj," Yazoo replied disinterestedly, not looking up from his book.

Kadaj was the youngest of the four brothers at sixteen, one year younger than Cloud and Yazoo. Just as many other households portrayed, he was the most spoiled. Cloud thought him to be the most outspoken and undoubtedly, the brattiest. With a piercing voice that could turn from sweet to angry in a short second, the boy always knew exactly what he wanted, and even if he was the smallest he seemed to have a grip over Cloud's other step brothers. Kadaj was often jealous and very demanding, and his oblivious mother gave Kadaj whatever he wailed for, for which he showered her with pure and loving affection every day.

"Good morning, _brother_. It looks like you'll be cooking for us again. How nice," Kadaj drawled. His tone held a snaky attitude in it as if rubbing it in the blond brother's face that he had to do this everyday.

Cloud inwardly growled to himself. Kadaj was the only of his step siblings that actually called him 'brother.' He said it in such a way that made Cloud's blood boil each time. When it came to that title, Cloud would have actually preferred any other names like _'Cinderboy' _or _'Soot-face._' There was absolutely no endearment in the way that Kadaj called him that, only the harsh reminder that Cloud was still stuck with his step-family. Kadaj seemed to be constantly reminding him of the promises he would have to keep to his deceased father and the prickling truth that this was his life.

Saying nothing, Cloud continued to make breakfast.

Kadaj strode around the wooden table and placed his palms delicately on the tabletop. He leaned over it to peer into Yazoo's heavy book, but the older sibling merely pushed it out of Kadaj's view. Scowling, Kadaj stood up straight and placed a hand on his chest.

"My choice of outfit will please mother, don't you both think?" He spoke in a loud, aggressive voice that seemed to make the question a statement.

Cloud turned slightly to glance at Kadaj with simple curiosity. He remembered Yazoo telling him something about guests today, so it was no surprise to him that Kadaj had spent his entire morning picking out an outfit to satisfy his mother.

Kadaj wore a midnight black tunic with matching slacks. Golden threads of embroidery made the fabric look rich and exquisite. Tassels ran down the front and tightly formed to the chest. The golden hue in the sleeves made Kadaj's defiant green eyes seem to brighten with hidden mischief. His cropped, shoulder-length silvery hair was brushed and sat perfectly in an angle that the youngest sibling preferred, neat and half in his face.

Cloud wanted to scoff at the overly done dramatic effort of the smaller boy. As much as he wanted to comment on how the younger boy looked like an actor lavishly done up for some badly done parody on stage, he kept silent.

"Lovely," Yazoo said simply. He had looked up to where Kadaj was standing proudly to observe the outfit for a short moment, before returning his gaze back to his book. "Mother will like you wearing something that makes you look like a prince."

Kadaj smirked brightly. "All the more for me to look like a prince to meet with a prince."

Blue eyes looked curiously at Kadaj. If there was a prince coming to the castle today, that could only really mean one thing. Keeping nonchalant, he looked questioningly at Kadaj.

Kadaj seemed to delight in the way that Cloud seemed very suddenly interested. "Oh, _brother_, did you not hear? The prince is coming to all the homes of nobility today, to give out invitations to a special event he will be hosting. Mother received the memo of the personal invitation only just last week. What hole have you been hiding in?"

Cloud felt a trivial heat rise to his cheeks. On most occasions he tried to keep up with the politics of the area, but being lost in household chores each day sometimes made it hard to keep up. Something as big as a member of the royal family coming to their home seemed like something he should have picked up on. "I didn't know," Cloud replied.

Kadaj shrugged and smoothed a hand down the front of his clothing. "I don't see why you shouldn't know, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. It isn't like the invitation will be extended to you as well."

"Why the prince would want to see Cloud and his ash dirty face is hard to imagine anyway," Yazoo cut in with the same uninterested tone.

"If it were up to me, it would only be me and mother." Kadaj snapped back.

Yazoo ignored him and turned the page of his book.

Used to such banter, Cloud only continued to watch Kadaj move about the room as if displaying his outfit to the world. The blond could not help but wonder what sort of event the prince of the country was planning, or just how the visit to their castle would be like. He remembered how noble and proud the princes were in his childhood storybooks, but couldn't imagine the same of the current prince. Not if people like his step brothers and mother were his choice of company. Curious, Cloud asked, "What is this event?"

Kadaj stopped his movements and stood to stare questioningly at Cloud. There seemed to be a spark of envy in those green eyes, like he hated the way that Cloud seemed to think of the prince suddenly. "…Those are today's intentions, dear _brother_; the prince is going to tell us of the formal occasion himself. It doesn't concern you in the least, so just tend to the household chores and make sure to not show your face."

Aware that Kadaj was always trying to make sure only his mother could see him and no one else, Cloud had the faltering feeling that his youngest step brother was trying to make sure that Kadaj was the only one there to make an impression on the prince in order to spark more affection from his step mother. Even with the way that Kadaj spoke to him, Cloud persisted. "What of Yazoo and Loz? They will be there, I think I have right just as any of you three to go meet with the prince."

"I will tell mother to make sure you don't go! You will clutter the meeting and just make things difficult for mother!" Kadaj retorted.

Yazoo chuckled slightly behind a hand, as if amused. He was rewarded with a sharp glare from Kadaj.

Cloud became withdrawn again and dropped the topic at hand. He turned away from his brothers and returned to the stove to start making the eggs that Yazoo had wanted. In the back of his mind he had a tingling feeling that Kadaj was somehow envious of him. Though for what reason, Cloud did not know.

As he poured freshly cracked eggs into a brass pan and watched the liquid start to become more thick and solid, he wondered what a meeting with a prince would entail. Would the prince kiss the hand of his step-mother and bow politely to them all? Would he speak directly to Cloud and instantly tell him that he deserved something more? Would the prince kindly offer his horse and carriage for an escape?

Cloud inwardly shook his head. His life was not some sort of fairy tale. Dismissing the thoughts, he returned to focus on his cooking and did not flinch as the door cracked shut as Kadaj left in a huff of irritation.

"I wonder where that idiot Loz is…" Yazoo muttered with a hint of boredom.

-----

In the waning light of the afternoon, the household seemed to grow into an anxious uproar of activity. Cloud could hear Kadaj making large amounts of fuss in the upper chambers of the house and some irate, angry screams from his step-mother. Cloud even suspected that he had heard Loz crying at least twice already since the start of the day. Content with being alone the entire morning and mid-afternoon, Cloud had spent his time staying away from his step-family and washing floors.

The prince was to arrive very shortly, according to what Kadaj had said the last time he had rushed past, looking for a hair piece for his mother. Cloud disregarded the entire display made out by Kadaj and kept to his washing of the floors.

The blond was scrubbing the marble floor of the house library on his hands and knees when he heard the doors open and heavy footfalls behind him. The lanky, hard steps were quite obviously those of Loz.

"Cloud, where are my cuff pins?" Loz said gruffly.

Cloud paused a moment to sit back and look up at his tall brother passively. The boy had to have at least thirty different types of cuff pins, so how would Cloud know which ones he was talking about? Cloud always thought that Loz was a little bit air headed.

Loz was his oldest brother, one year older than himself. Being eighteen, Loz was expected to be the wisest and the most mature of them all, an adult. However, Loz was often childish and sadistic, like a curious kid that did not understand when a bug curled up and stopped moving after having its legs torn off. He was often loud and abrasive towards Cloud and had always delighted in bullying him for his smaller size.

Loz stomped his foot threateningly, the sound echoing off the walls. "I said where did you put my silver cuff pins?"

Cloud shrugged and he was rewarded by a suspicious look on Loz's face. Feeling accused, Cloud spoke with irritation, "Why don't you pick some other pair you have?"

"Because I don't know where any of them are!" Loz wailed. His eyes seemed to tear up as if on the verge of a juvenile tantrum. In an instant the oldest sibling made a fist at Cloud. "You better not tell mother that I can't find them."

Not replying, Cloud simply returned to the job at hand.

Loz hunched his broad shoulders and let out a faintly defeated huff. The last time that Cloud saw that sort of expression was when they were much younger and Yazoo and Kadaj had broken his favourite wooden toy on purpose just to see Loz cry and shake. It seemed that Loz was much more afraid of his mother's reaction to loosing such expensive pieces of jewellery than he first had thought. Then again, Cloud wouldn't have expected much from Loz when it came to responsibility with such items.

The sound of clacking horse hoofs seemed to snap Loz out of the verge of breaking down in a fit of tears. The broad boy turned and looked towards the foyer of the house and in the next moment stalked off with heavy steps.

Cloud could hear the carriage from the library. The wheels seemed loud against the cobblestone path outside. The notion that the prince was here was actually shrugged off by Cloud. To be exposed to someone as important as the prince with such an embarrassing family left a bad taste in his mouth. Reviewing the things that Kadaj had said earlier with some sort of sensitivity, he decided to not interfere with the meeting.

He continued to scrub the floor with fluid movements as he heard his step-siblings all file towards the door. Moments later he could hear the graceful swish of petticoats and a long skirt rustle against the staircase steps. His step-mother descending. He did not even look up from his assigned task. Without any acknowledgement, his step-family exited the house to stand on the stoop of the castle.

Fingers slowed slightly as he could hear the faint mumbles of the people outside of the house. Cloud could hear the condescending tone of his mother and the teasing voices of Kadaj and Yazoo. Moments later he heard Loz's muffled growl. It seemed much too long before Cloud actually heard the voice of someone new.

"Lady Jenova… how wonderful it is to meet you at last."

Cloud stopped. The voice of the prince seemed to drown out any others. His eyes gazed off towards the front door as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I formally invite you and your family to join me in celebration of my twentieth birthday. I do hope you and your train shall attend."

The voice was smooth like icy water, but held some sort of fire within it. Cloud was not sure how someone could speak to his step mother with such a polite tone but at the same time with such strength.

Curious, Cloud stood from the floor and walked towards the front door. He let his fingers hover on the handle a moment before he opened it only a crack. Not daring to catch the eye of his step mother, Cloud simply looked out from the small panel of opening he had at the door. Blue eyes fell on the prince and he felt prone to stare.

The prince wore black clothing that fit his form in such a way that it seemed to highlight his tall stature and only gave way to a wave of power that swept off him. His black jacket donned buckles and clasps of sliver and gold that showed his wealth. A long thin sword set at his side made him only more attractive. The prince had a face of many emotions but it seemed it was schooled into an expression of stone. Unusually bright green eyes flickered with some sort of silver in them. He had long flowing hair that went far past his waist.

Never before had Cloud seen someone so powerful, someone who could be able to invoke instant fear if he wished. The man seemed to be the type to always have what he wanted and had no problem fighting. Cloud felt a sudden wave of adoration for the man. If only Cloud had the ability to be so strong, maybe he would not be in the life that he now possessed. Cloud felt as if the prince was some sort of icon that he should he fighting to be like in all manners, in order to live a life of his own. That image of nobility, strength, power and danger made Cloud instantly respect him.

The prince looked like he could be both the villain of his storybooks, but also the prince that saves a land from destruction. That changes the terrible fate of an orphan.

But his life was no fairy tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cloud swore he could smell the faint and lingering scent of thousands of different types of flowers. The intoxicating scent made his head swirl. Fighting a sense of nostalgia, Cloud snapped his eyes open. He was surrounded by flowers and a blue sky that loomed as far as he could see. Colours melded into one another in a mesh of pink, purple and green.

Afraid that he might be stepping on the flowers under his feet, he froze. He looked around in bewilderment because he could not see the end of the flower field he stood in. Wind blew past him and ruffled his blond hair. Momentarily it felt as if Cloud was floating on an endless wave of euphoria that lifted him. Sanctuary was under his feet and his heart warmed. He did not ever want to let go.

Another breeze blew past but with it Cloud swore he heard the whisper of a feminine voice. The voice was soft and guiding like a murmur of an angel. Cloud spun around but saw no one. A different breeze blew behind him again with that same voice on the wind. He could not make out the words of the voice and only the gentle serene feeling in the wind. Cloud spun again; nearly afraid he might loose his balance.

When he steadied himself he could see a woman, her back facing him. She wore an elegant pink dress that flowed all the way to her ankles and had long cascading curls of blond, silky hair falling down her shoulders. She seemed saintly, perfect, in the way that she stood so absolutely still surrounded by the breeze and delicate flowers. Cloud held his breath.

Soon he breathed out a small, "…Mother?"

The woman bowed her head gracefully but still did not reveal her face. She reached up to her long blond hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail and held it up with a pink ribbon. Cloud could not take his curious cerulean eyes off her even once. He thought he had blinked when he swore that the hair had begun to change as it shivered with movement. He peered carefully and could see that the golden locks were slowly turning from blond to light brown. The brunette colour flooded from her roots till the colour soaked to the very tips of every single hair.

Somehow, Cloud felt more attracted to the woman with now long chocolate coloured hair. The pink ribbon bounced as she tilted her head but still did not turn to face him.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice seemed to echo back to him, hollowly.

The reply was so soft and broken with the hissing of a loud whoosh of wind that Cloud couldn't make out the reply.

The wind picked up. Flower petals showered from the sky and Cloud had to bring up a hand to stop the petals from blocking his sight. With clothing fluttering around him, he struggled to look back up at the woman. She too was being rustled by the suddenly strong breeze but she looked as if to be standing perfectly still. She stood like an elegantly carved garden statue, none but an ornament in a stretch of scenery, never moving.

Cloud reached out to her. He could not reach and she started to float away. A wave of desperation washed over Cloud and he tried to rush forward to meet her but the wind held him back. The desperation choked up his throat in tight waves leaving him breathless.

"Wait!" he called, "Wait, who are you?!"

He reached out.

-----

Cloud woke with a starting jump. Blue eyes snapped open. His arm was outstretched and his fingers seemed to be grasping at nothing but the blank, stale air in front of him. Blinking slowly, he let his hand fall back to the straw bedding and fell slack against it and let out a very slow breath. His heart was pounding raucously in his chest and it took him a long moment to let it settle.

"…A dream?" he muttered. Cloud draped a hand over his closed eyes.

It seemed much too real to be a dream. He swore he could smell the flowers on him still and feel the breeze slapping his face. The image of that woman was so clear in his mind he swore he would have been able to reach out and touch her. She seemed so real. Cloud felt a pang of curiosity at wanting to know what she had said to him. He could not shake the feeling that it was something he desperately should have heard.

Sitting up, Cloud let his gaze fall on the fireplace near his bed. The burnt logs in the stone crevasse were almost complete ash and soot. The blond frowned slightly knowing that he would have to clean that out soon along with the other fireplaces in order to keep it all clean and healthy. The reminder of such a chore made him long even more to have finished his odd dream even if only for a few more moments of peace.

There was a loud cracking knock on his door. Without anymore warning the door was pushed open and Loz stepped in. The oldest sibling had a somewhat bored expression on his face but seemed irritated as well. "Mother wants you to see her in her chambers. Get up!"

Cloud rolled his eyes but did so with his head turned away from Loz. Whatever his step mother wanted with him it probably was not anything good. He had a feeling it had to do something with the meeting the day before and how Cloud had sneaked a tiny peak at the entire exchange.

He waved Loz off and stood from his bed before going to wash up and greet his mother and receive his mundane morning lecture.

-----

After completing some of his basic morning chores Cloud had washed effectively and put on some fresh clothing. He walked slowly up the stone steps of the castle and started to make his way down the hall towards the chambers that belonged to his step mother.

The floors were dressed with oriental Persian rugs that had been imported long ago by a request of his step mother to his father. He eyed the intricate patterns with distaste, liking more simple designs and took his gaze away from them. Wooden chests and statues of art and other old pieces of furniture lined the spacious corridor walls. Tapestries with fine embroidery hung from the grey stone. The hall looked grey and cold even with the artwork.

When he reached the heavy oak doors Cloud paused to look down at his outfit. It was a simple dark navy tunic with black slacks. Nothing nearly as intricate or as flashy as his step brothers wore since Cloud never really was given the money or time to dress like them. Cloud never wanted to dress in such ways anyway. His step mother was often harping on him, even striking him for his appearance but never gave him the chance to change that.

Cloud knocked gently twice and then slowly opened the door and looked inside. The blond could see his step mother sitting at her vanity with her back turned to him with long straight white hair falling gracefully down her back. She wore a blood red dress that exposed her pale shoulders. Even her appearance seemed wintry.

"You wanted me?" Cloud asked.

She placed her wooden hairbrush on the vanity and raised a hand to beckon him in. Cloud did so and closed the door respectfully behind him before glancing about the dim room. It was darkly lit but well furnished with dark stained woods and gold. Her canopy bed sat centered to his left with a dark green coverlet lying askew upon it.

"The bed needs to be made." she said. Her voice seemed to lack any emotion. That had always made Cloud grow pensive.

Cloud faltered a moment and stared at her turned back and could not help but to compare the contrast between the woman sitting in front of him now and the one that stood so brightly and clearly in his dream. How ironic that this moment seemed more blurred and unreal than a dream.

Silently, Cloud moved towards the bed and started to fix it. He felt wary at this exchange and the lack of any other conversation between the two of them. Cloud had been expecting some sort of angry lecture from the woman. Not hearing anything yet only caused him to become more anxious to leave. He watched her lift her brush again from the corner of his eye and she began to brush her hair leisurely. Everything else was silent.

When he was finished making her bed he turned to leave but her voice stopped him. "Come here, Cloud. Come sit with me for a moment." He turned to see her gesturing to sit at her feet in front of the mirror.

Puzzled, Cloud was not sure if he should smoothly deny the request or follow with it. Solemnly, Cloud walked over to her and sat down where she told him to. This was his step mother and as much as he disliked her the promise to his father was in place. This and that this woman still made him a home here.

Her hands reached out to touch his blond hair and she ran her fingers through it. They were slender and cold to the touch. It felt odd to be receiving affection from her. She observed his face closely through the mirror set before them and Cloud peculiarly found himself starting to relaxing against her dress.

"You look very much like your father; did you know that, Cloud?" She said. Her thin lips moved with an distinct grace. Cloud did not say anything and she merely continued, "He had such strong eyes as you do, such a captivating blue."

Cloud felt flustered at such a comment but irritated as well with such an affectionate tone she used when talking about his deceased father. He took his eyes away from her face through the mirror in order to hide his emotion. Only a moment later did she reach out and tilt his head back up to meet their gazes.

"He kept such good care of you boys. Now all four of you only have me." She whispered.

"Jenova?" Cloud questioned. He would never be used to her calling him one of her own. It never had felt right in his heart.

She sighed. "Please… call me mother."

Cloud experienced his heart sinking. Not once in his life of knowing this woman had he called her mother, nor had he felt any reason to do so. To him, she merely held the title to the home, to his father's land.

Jenova lifted her gaze from his face to peer at her own in the clear looking glass. Her face held wisdom past her years but seemed to be battling age easily. Her thin nose and lips made her stern and her cold glassy eyes held almost no sheen. Even with such a face she looked young.

"I want someone to keep care of you all." she admitted.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. Did she mean to replace the image of his father and find another lover? This made a string of anguish rush through him. He would not allow himself to be shipped off to another home like discarded waste.

"He will, if he sees that we need him as much as he needs us." Jenova continued. She seemed lost in her own world suddenly. There was a far off look in her eye. "No one has the heart to abandon a mother. We will have everything." Her fingers worked tightly into his blond hair. It was a gentle caress at first but she started to tug. Cloud shut one eye as her grip soon got firmer and he struggled out of her hold.

"Let me go!" Cloud yelped at last. His outburst made Jenova release her grip with a startled look on her face. The blond fell back from her embrace and stood up. His eyes were suddenly fierce with defiance. "I will not be entitled to anyone else. I have enough with you, Jenova."

She looked up at him from her seat and a smile rose to her thin, painted lips. "I am your mother, Cloud, I must care for you."

"…You're not my mother." Cloud retorted sharply. He rushed from the room and left while slamming the door behind him.

He was only rewarded with the prickling laughter of Jenova from the other room. Anger welled up tightly in his chest and his lungs heaved. He did not stop running until he saw the gates of the property and grasp them to stop his mindless sprinting. His breath left his lungs in huffs.

-----

Things simmered down for Cloud and his frustrations when the afternoon rolled around. He had stayed out of the house as much as he could and when he had been asked to go fetch some groceries from the marketplace he had left hastily. There was no part of him that wanted to stay inside the house today since the odd morning and thinking about it left a disdainful taste in his mouth.

Opting to forget the entire exchange with his step mother, Cloud tried to listen in to some of the background white noise of the marketplace. He could hear women gossiping with each other and men commenting on products and politics. Many people seemed to be bustling about the event of the prince's upcoming birthday ceremonies in when he heard bits and pieces of those conversations he felt anxious.

Since that morning he hadn't had much time to really think about the things that he remembered from the day before. Talk of the prince made him remember those fierce eyes and strong face. The way the prince had held himself as if he would never be taken down by anything. It had been more than Cloud had first anticipated of the prince, to have such an affecting manner.

He shifted slightly as he repositioned a bag of fresh vegetables in his arms to be able to reach out and gather some apples that were on one stand. The man at the stand was bellowing out prices and comments on his product as a flock of women and small children moved back and forth on the marketplace path. Cloud was thankful for the humble noise for it droned out his rambling thoughts.

A sudden rough brush of another person bumping into him caused Cloud to drop the red apple in his hand. He let out a startled noise and with a nippy apology to the man in the stand he went to pick it up from the ground.

"Ah, Sorry!" said the person he bumped into, "I'm so clumsy! …Cloud?!"

Cloud veered around at the sound of his name in that voice, that teasing and joyous voice. "Zack?"

The man stood at least a foot and half taller than Cloud. Ruffled and spiked raven black hair stood at angles on his head that by some means complimented his handsome face. Matching black eyes held such vibrant life in them and he beamed a grin at Cloud. The blond couldn't help but to smile back.

"I haven't seen you in, what, months? How have you been, Cloud?" Zack continued. His aura seemed to seep into Cloud's bones, that sense that Zack was always bubbly and bright.

Cloud cleaned off the apple he had dropped on his shirt and placed it in the bag he was holding. "I have been a bit busy around the house. How are you, Zack?"

Zack scoffed and placed a hand on his hip as if annoyed. "Busy with the house? What sort of slave driver is your step mother that keeps you locked up away from me for a whole month?"

"You have no idea." Cloud mumbled.

"Huh, what was that?" Zack piped.

Cloud had known Zack for a little over a year. The older man was around four years older than Cloud but even with such an age gap between them they had always gotten along. They had met on an unfortunate (Or in this case, fortunate) night where Loz and Kadaj had decided to leave Cloud scratched up and bruised in the middle of the woods near a river. By chance, Zack had been riding by on horseback and spotted the hurt blond all scuffed up and tired. That very night, Zack had patched Cloud up, given him a place to nap and got him home fed and much less hurt than the pervious night. Ever since then Zack always seemed to be keeping watch over Cloud like a true brother did when the younger got hurt or in trouble.

A hand reached out to ruffle the equally as spiked blond hair on Cloud's head. "You should know by now that you don't have to hide from me, Cloud! If you were getting bored with that place you could have come to play with me any day!"

"I'm not some kid, Zack." Cloud replied sharply.

"Beat me with a sword and then I'll take back that view I got of you, Cloudy." Zack grinned.

Cloud turned away. "You would have just made me cook for you."

Zack laughed whole heartedly, "I would never! …Only if it was near dinner hour."

The blond was grateful to see Zack, honestly. His friend was more of his brother than his step brothers had ever been. Even with only knowing the man for a short period of time he had come to look up to Zack and cherish their friendship. Zack always seemed to be very fond of Cloud in return and since Zack never had any siblings of his own he had somewhat adopted him. Zack had been teaching him how to handle a sword while Cloud had been teaching the teacher how to bake pastries. Cloud started to wonder if this was what real siblings should have been like.

"Have you been alright, Cloud?" Zack said after a moment where Cloud seemed to fall silent. Cloud could see a genuine look of concern reflected in those dark eyes.

Taking some more fresh apples from the stand he paid the man before he answered. The juicy red fruit sat balanced on the top of his shopping bag. Cloud delayed his response on purpose in favour of wanting to forget the morning completely. He turned to walk away but was quickly followed by an optimistic Zack that placed a hand on his shoulder. He always had difficulty keeping things from the older one.

"What's wrong?" Zack pressed.

Cloud sighed and finally gave into telling what he learned of this morning. He knew Zack would keep at it until he spilled anyway. "I think my step mother wants to remarry." He said it in such a hollow way that he could see Zack raise a confused eyebrow.

The black haired man frowned before he crossed his arms. Zack had such a serious look on his face Cloud was about to comment on how ridiculous that seemed on him before Zack cut in. "So you look all sad because your mommy wants another daddy?"

The way that Zack alleged it made Cloud feel childish. "It's more complicated than that." He defended, "She'll forget whatever my father has done for her. I know it, and would you want to be stuck in my position with an even worse situation?"

Zack pondered this a moment. Cloud watched him nod his head. "Being house maid for another old fart doesn't seem that pleasing to me."

"Exactly."

He tilted his head like he did so many times before. "You don't want what your daddy left to be all broken up again either, huh?"

Cloud frowned but knew that was true. He was so attached to the surviving memories of his father and if Jenova were to remarry his father's last half of his life would seem such a waste. What life would he live if there was someone trying to replace his father? Already he had to try and accept the replacement for his real birth mother.

"You think too much, Cloud." Zack said. The man wrung a casual arm around Cloud's smaller shoulders which made the blond stumble weakly. Zack knew Cloud too well. "No one will ever be able to replace your daddy. He is alive in you and your evil step mother will never be able to get rid of that. No matter how many times she makes you clean the chimney or doesn't allow you to go to huge birthday balls."

Cloud raised his eyebrow and looked up at Zack in confusion. If he was talking about the prince and his large birthday event how did Zack meant about it?

As if Zack had sensed the exact thoughts in Cloud's head he started to laugh. It vibrated warmly through Cloud as well, making him chuckle. Perhaps he did think on Jenova's words a little too much.

"This party is going to be the biggest event in the entire country! Knowing your step mommy, she's going to try and keep you at home and with the request of that brat little brother of yours, am I right? It's happened before!" Zack guessed. Cloud nodded which in turn made Zack grin. "Meet me for a sword fight tomorrow morning. If you beat me I'll make sure you meet the great prince Sephiroth."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. He had a momentary flash back of the prince at his home only the day before. Cloud felt a flutter of anticipation. "…Sephiroth."

"I knew someone like you would like a guy like that." The raven haired man finally let go of Cloud and started towards the center of the town. Three passing woman seemed to look at the two young men and started giggling to themselves. Zack only laughed evenly and looked back at the bewildered Cloud. "Like I said. If you can beat me tomorrow I'll get you inside the castle with the best costume and the best seats. Your step mother can't stop me from making sure you have a little fun once and a while. God knows you need it!"

Cloud snapped his eyes to Zack after he finally managed to break out of his stupor of surprise. He was quick to follow right after Zack with questions on his tongue. "How is someone like you able to get into the party?"

"I'm a knight, what did you expect? I may not be royal or rich or anything like you or the prince, but someone has to watch his ass." There was a definite aura of pride about Zack just then.

The blond fell into step with Zack and looked at the heavy sword hanging from his friend's back. He had known that Zack was a knight since the day that they had first met. He had been learning from one of the best swordsmen in the squad. He never had thought that Zack was so skilful that he got to act as one in the prince's train though. It surprised him.

"So are you in or not?" Zack said with his hands now in his pockets. There seemed to be a knowing look on his face. A smirk plastered to his lips confidently. Somehow, it startled Cloud.

"I am." Cloud replied. The blond couldn't help but to smile again. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to see the party and the prince in front of his own eyes. "How did you know I'd like to meet the prince?"

Zack looked to Cloud and gave him a sincere smile. "I know how it is to want to see someone so special. People like Sephiroth give people like you and me the influence we need to live and to fight. It's the perfect thing to cheer you up."

-----

It was the late evening when Cloud returned from the marketplace. The sun was almost completely gone and the moon was starting to float up into the summer sky. The bluish tint over the land made it seem like a hazy warm ocean that stretched over miles. The soft chirping of birds echoed in the distance.

Cloud had returned to the castle with as much stealth as he could. Just as he had thought as soon as he had entered the house again, Kadaj had gotten into his face instantly about the upcoming event. With vehemence Kadaj explained to Cloud that he would not be allowed to go because he had made mother sad that morning. Cloud had kept a schooled stone face during the accusation when he knew how Jenova had really been. He held the idea that Kadaj had influenced Jenova just as much as she had him. Kadaj wanted no one but him and his mother to attend such a politically perfect event and opportunity while Jenova would want Cloud to suffer alone with his chores for disagreeing with her.

After the exchange Cloud had escaped to his bedroom for sleep. Even with the condescending snap from his younger brother he could not help but to believe he would still be going. The idea that he would be attending pleased him as he pictured a flustered and embarrassed Kadaj. It was all with the help of his friend Zack and the man's good natured personality. The raven haired adult sensed that Cloud was feeling lost and offered a way to both vent and to release some tension from his shoulders.

With those thoughts in his head he could not help but wonder.

That night Cloud fell asleep not dreaming of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a pink ribbon, but dreamed of sword fighting with a graceful prince.


End file.
